


A kiss, that can stand the test of time

by Nightmare_executioner



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:58:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_executioner/pseuds/Nightmare_executioner





	A kiss, that can stand the test of time

“You really want to tell me that you are a time traveller? Come on, y/n! How stupid do I look for you?” Bucky asked and eyed you suspicious. Since ten minutes, you tried to convince Bucky that you told him the truth but he didn’t believe you for one second. 

“Well, on a scale of one to ten…?” you started and tapped with your index finger against your lips as you considered your answer. 

“Be careful, y/n! Choose your next words wisely it could be the last you will ever say.” Bucky said threatening but smirked in the next second and you chuckled. That was typical for the two of you, always joking around and teasing each other. The favorite hobbies of the two of you. 

“Alright, alright. But what do you want to hear from me, Bucky? We are playing truth or dare. You asked me about my biggest secret and I told you that I am a time traveller. It’s not my fault that you don’t believe me.” you said grinning and crossed victorious your arms over your chest as you leant back against the headboard of your bed. 

Everything started as all your team members were on mission, except the two of you. Bucky and you were both injured during the last mission you had together. It wasn’t your fault, it wasn’t Bucky’s fault, it just happened, but that also meant you had to stay back in the compound as the others were on their next mission somewhere in Russia. 

Today was the last day without your teammates, they would come back the next day and out of boredom, and because the weather was awesome for games, it was rainy, stormy and dark outside, simply said: typical autumn weather, Bucky and you started with several games and in the end, you suggest to play truth or dare with the soldier with the bionic arm. 

You leant back and watched the deadly assassin in front of you who was, in your eyes, simply too handsome to be a killer. A lightning lit Bucky’s masculine face up as he was still watching you and after a few seconds the thunder was following and rumbled through the compound. 

“Alright, assuming that I will believe you. There is no way you could prove what you had said. For example, how do you do the whole time travelling thing?” Bucky said confident and supported himself with his hands behind his back on your bed and smirked back at you because he knew he had made you speechless. 

“Oh, that’s easy. Here. I travel with that.” you said as you threw a thick, broad, used and worn out brown leather wristband in the middle between you and Bucky. Bucky looked surprised and with raised eyebrows at the item in front of his knees. He looked at it for a few moments and blinked several times, before his curiosity won and he grabbed the thing. 

It was very used and old looking, Bucky felt it in the softness of the leather in his calloused hand. In the middle was another smaller leather part which was closed with buttons. As Bucky opened the buttons, a small display with a few buttons was revealed and Bucky looked more than confused. He tilted his head adorably and you chuckled about it. 

“What is that?” Bucky asked finally as he had looked at the thing in his hands from all sides. 

“It’s a so called Time Vortex Manipulator.” you said and leant forward. You crossed your legs underneath you and supported yourself with your elbows on your knees to rest your chin on top of your folded hands. It was thrilling to tell someone about your secret, and you were really happy that it was Bucky. You trusted him since you had met him half a year ago. Since then, the bond between the two of you were steadily growing. 

“Alright, and what can you do with it?” Bucky asked slowly, but you could still see that he didn’t believe you. You slid to the end of your bed, stood up and offered Bucky your hand. 

“Would you believe me when I just tell you what this thing can?” you asked as Bucky was still just looking at your hand, unsure what he should do. In the end, he took your hand and stepped in front of you. 

“Probably not.” Bucky said smirking. You saw a fire of curiosity gleaming in his beautiful eyes which let your heart beating faster. You outstretched your hand and Bucky laid the wristband in it. You looked quickly at the clock on your wall. It was nine p.m. and October the 13th in the year 2017. The most perfect day, or evening, for a quick travel. You tied the wristband on your arm and it started immediately in the next second. A small green light started to blink and you looked up at Bucky. 

“It’s related to my DNA. It won’t work if someone of you would try to use it.” you explained as you saw Bucky’s questioningly glance. 

“Not the worst idea. And how does it work? I mean, how can you travel with it?” Bucky asked you looked up into his eyes with a smirk on your lips. 

“It’s really easy. I type the date where I want to go into this small field and press this button. That’s all. So, Bucky tell me, where do you want to go, or better, when do you want to go?” you asked cheeky with a smirk and Bucky thought a few seconds before he had an idea.

“What about the 40s? Maybe after I had joined the Army?” he asked sheepishly and your stomach twisted by the sad thought that Bucky was never back home after he had left. 

“Sure.” you said smiling and typed the date into the Vortex Manipulator before you grabbed Bucky’s hand. 

“Trust me, Bucky.” you said simply and Bucky nodded. 

“I do.” Bucky said with a huge, true smile and you pressed the button to start the Vortex Manipulator. 

***

New York, 1946... 

The two of you materialized in a back alley, still holding hands and you had to be honest to yourself, you liked the feeling of Bucky’s hand in your own. It was comforting and just a nice feeling.

“I thought it would hurt more but it was just tickling a little.” Bucky said amused as you were completely standing in front of him in a completely different surrounding than your room before. 

“Yeah, I never got that out of the system but I already like it. So, Bucky, welcome ‘back’ in the year 1946.” you said with a smile and nodded into the direction of the end of the back alley which opened to a busy looking main street where people were walking along and didn’t notice the two visitors. Bucky looked with big eyes between you and the street back and forth, before he walked slowly down the way to the main street. You chuckled about the child-like expression of this huge man before you followed him. 

Yes, you were really happy to be able to share this with someone, finally, and you were more than happy that it was Bucky. 

Bucky stopped at the entrance to the back alley and looked up and down the street in front of him. He had an idea where he was, he knew this area of New York, but he was shocked that he was really back home. Bucky never thought it could be possible that he would see his old home again and now, here he were. You stopped next to him and looked questioningly up into Bucky’s face. 

“Where do you want to go first, Bucky?” you asked and nudged his shoulder but Bucky was still blankly staring at an undefined spot. 

“Bucky? Are you okay?” you asked more carefully than before and grabbed his hand again. He reacted as he felt your touch and he looked finally at you. 

“I have no idea where I want to go first. I-It’s all so different now… I mean… back then.. I..I mean..” Bucky started and stopped confused. You could see that he tried to process everything and his breathing became faster. You knew this kind of reaction, it was like a panic attack, and the only thing you could do was to calm him somehow. You stepped in front of Bucky and laid your hands on his cheeks to force him to look at you. 

“Bucky listen to me. Everything is okay. Yes, this is really 1946. Maybe something had changed since you were here for the last time, but not much because there are only a few years since you had left for the Army. Can you follow me, so far?” you asked quietly and calming. It worked, Bucky nodded slowly as he focused on you. 

“Good. So, Bucky, tell me. Is there a special ice cream shop you would like to visit again? Or another special place?” you asked further and then happened something that let your heart melting and your eyes slightly watering with tears of joy. Bucky started to smile from ear to ear and he nodded as strong as he could without to break his neck. 

“Yeah, I have an idea.” Bucky said overexcited, grabbed your hand and dragged you after him down the street as if the devil himself would chasing you. After a few metres, you could slow Bucky a little down, but he was still overexcited as he ran through the well-known streets from his past. 

You followed him more than willingly and you were happy to be able to see New York with Bucky’s eyes. The only thing that could you make maybe more happier was when you would have known the young Bucky before he had left for the War and everything had changed for him. 

The ‘old’ and, for you, vintage looking ice cream shop was just the beginning of Bucky’s road trip on foot. After you had eaten the most delicious, self-made chocolate soft ice ever in your life, Bucky dragged you again through the streets of this incredible fast increasing city. 

Ice cream, coffee, cakes, cookies, Bucky bought you everything he knew from his past and it was all so incredibly delicious, but after two hours just eating sweet stuff, you needed a break. But seemingly, Bucky had misunderstood your plea, because he ran away to buy you one of the famous New York hot dogs, with all the trimmings. 

Side by side, and fighting against the vomiting feeling you had deep inside of you, you were walking with Bucky through the streets of the old New York into the direction of the Central Park, but now in a normal pace to look around. You were amazed how new everything looked and how many people and couples were walking around. A sweet, young couple came your way, they were walking arm in arm and you smiled fondly how cute the girl was snuggling into the side of the man as he was whispering something to her. 

Bucky followed your glance at the couple and saw the fondly smile on your lips. In his head appeared an idea and he needed just a few seconds to consider if he should do it or not. Bucky stepped closer to you and laid his arm around your shoulders to bring you closer to him. You tensed as you felt Bucky’s arm around your shoulders but then you relaxed again and snuggled deeper into his side, how the girl had done with her own man. 

“Thank you for this incredible day, doll. It’s a long time since I had so much fun.” Bucky said and placed a kiss on top of your head. You closed your eyes and enjoyed all of that, maybe it would stop again when the two of you were back in your right time. 

“You’re welcome, Bucky. We can do it whenever you want.” you said and Bucky guided the two of you to a bench where you could sit to take a break from all the walking. A newspaper was lying on the bench and Bucky took it more than happy to flick through it. 

“Sounds good to me. Maybe, I already ha-” Bucky said and stopped mid-sentence. You looked at him and you saw how Bucky was staring with huge eyes at a certain spot in the newspaper. 

“Bucky, wh-” you started to asked as he stayed silent, but without to answer you, Bucky shot up and was running down the path through the park in the opposite direction the two of you were coming from.You had difficulties to follow him and you also had to apologise to everyone Bucky was knocking down on his run through the park. You had no idea what Bucky had seen in the newspaper and you also had no idea where he was running. 

As you thought your lungs would burst and as they started to hurt caused by the lack of oxygen, you considered to just stop and to wait somewhere for Bucky to come back. You ran after Bucky and as you thought you had lost him, he was in front of you so that you were running into his back. You bounced back a little but you could stay on your feet. You bent forward to support yourself with your hands on your knees to gain your breath again. After a few moments, you straightened yourself and only then you noticed where you were.

You were standing on a graveyard surrounded by tombstones. Bucky stepped slowly forward, you could see that he was shaking on his whole body and his steps were insecure. You walked slowly behind him until he stopped and you were next to him in front of a plain and simple grave and tombstone. 

You read the inscription again and again and you only could stop as you saw Bucky sinking to his knees. 

In memory of our beloved son, brother and soldier. 

We will always miss you but we will never forget you. 

James Buchanan Bucky Barnes

1917 - 1946

You placed your hand on Bucky’s shoulder to soothe him because Bucky was already shaking and silent tears were running down his cheeks. 

“Bucky…” you said carefully and slowly after a while because he stayed alarmingly silent. 

“They… they buried me…” Bucky whispered and your heart tightened by the sad voice and words of this usually strong man. You knelt next to Bucky and stroked softly over his back. 

“Bucky, they had no idea what happened to you. No one knew what happened after you were fallen from the train. The Army sent letters to all the families of the fallen soldiers.” you said calming. 

After a while, Bucky looked at you with those sad blue eyes and your heart sank even deeper by the sight. 

“I had never thought how it must have been for them. I just disappeared and they never knew if I were still alive somewhere or just dead.” Bucky whispered and grabbed your hand to interlace his fingers with yours. 

“I know, Bucky. But it isn’t your fault. Nothing that happened was your fault. Your family just needed a final point after all those years.” you said quietly and Bucky leant his head on your shoulder as he was still looking at the tombstone. You raked slowly your fingers through Bucky’s long strands to tickle and to soothe him. 

As it started to become darker and colder, you decided that you had sat long enough in front of an empty grave and you got up on your feet. 

“Come on. I have an idea.” you said and offered Bucky your hand. 

“What is it, doll?” Bucky asked and you noticed again this cute nickname. Bucky had never used this nickname until now, maybe, to be back in the old days let him remember those things again. 

The two of you started to walk and after ten minutes, Bucky knew where you wanted to guide him. As he was completely sure, Bucky stopped. 

“Is that a really good idea, y/n?” Bucky asked worried and stopped in the middle of the street. You turned around and smiled encouraging. 

“I promise, we won’t do anything. We will just look quickly through the window, alright?” you asked and Bucky nodded with a smile. 

And that was what the two of you did. You and Bucky walked slowly and as quietly as possible through the shadow to the window of the living room and Bucky looked carefully through it into his old home. 

His whole family was there and just lived their life. He could spot an old picture of himself standing on the sideboard with a black ribbon on the frame. He watched his beloved family for several minutes, until his heart became too heavy. Bucky stepped away from the window, erased the tears from his skin and stepped closer to you. 

“We can go home.” Bucky said calmly and smiling. 

“Are you ok?” you asked as you walked with Bucky back to the heart of the city. 

“Yeah. It will help me to remember them, but it’s not my time anymore. My place is somewhere else.” Bucky said softly smiling and looked at you with an undefinable glance. 

On your way back through the city, the two of you bought a lot of more sweets to take them with you, but alone the sight of them let you feel satisfied. Forever.

“How do we get back home? Do we have to be in the same alley?” Bucky asked but you shook your head. 

“No, we could disappear right here, but that could catch too much unwanted attention.” you explained and Bucky tightened the grip on your hand even more to guide you into another direction. 

“Where are we going, Bucky?” you asked confused and excited at the same time. But Bucky just grinned and winked at you and that was enough to know for you that it would be something nice. You always trusted Bucky with everything. 

Bucky guided you to the port of New York and as you arrived it was the most beautiful sight you had seen in awhile because the sun was already setting over this incredible city. Bucky stopped with you at the water and you let your eyes roaming over the skyline, the water, with the sparkling spots of the last sunlight of this beautiful day, and the old ships. 

“That’s beautiful, Bucky.” you whispered in awe about the sight and Bucky stepped closer in front of you. You had typed in the wanted time before you had stopped at the port, so you just had to press the start button. 

“Like you, y/n. It’s beautiful just like you.” Bucky breathed and placed his hands on your cheeks, he lowered his face slowly and caressed your skin with his thumbs before he kissed you slowly and softly. After the first shock of surprise, you pressed the button and then you clenched your hands into Bucky’s shirt to bring him even closer to you and to kiss him back like you had dreamt and wanted it so many times. 

As you opened your eyes again, you found yourself in your room with Bucky in front of you with his hands still on your cheeks. Bucky left your lips and leant his forehead against yours with a lovely smile. 

“Wow, what a kiss…” you breathed and you could feel how your cheeks started to blush by your words. 

“Yeah, it was a kiss which can stand the test of time and maybe, it was the longest kiss of this entire world.” Bucky breathed back with a smile. You looked him into his eyes which were sparkling like diamonds. The next lightning and thunder brought you two back to reality and Bucky looked at the clock and frowned.

“That’s not possible! Just one minute? We were gone for just one minute?” Bucky asked confused and you chuckled. 

“No, well, yes, somehow. We were the whole day in New York of 1946 but don’t forget that this is an advice to travel through the time, there is no need to be too late back in the right time.” you said with a wink and let yourself exhausted falling on your bed. Bucky chuckled about himself and let himself falling right next to you. He snaked his arm under your head like a pillow and he rolled on his side to stroke your skin softly. 

“Can I stay the night here with you?” Bucky asked sheepishly and you smiled from ear to ear before you yawned. 

“That would be perfect, Bucky.” you said and Bucky kissed you again softly before the two of you drifted into a peaceful sleep, tangled with each other. 

***

As the Avengers were coming back from their mission they expected the two of you awake, watching a horror movie marathon or something else. Everyone was surprised to see the whole compound dark and silent. 

Steve walked with Natasha and Sam to Bucky’s room but it was empty, so they walked over to your room. The door was slightly open and Steve opened it even more but very carefully to avoid any sound. Steve stepped in, followed by Sam who was smirking about the sight of you and Bucky cuddling. 

“I don’t get it. Why are they so tired as if they were the whole day out and about?” Sam whispered but Natasha dragged him on his collar of his combat suit out of your room. Steve frowned and as he was about to leave your room too he saw a wrapping paper lying on the ground of one of his most favorite sweets of his childhood. 

But that wasn’t possible, this kind of sweets was no longer available…   
The production had stopped since 1950…


End file.
